


На двоих

by mr_inferiority



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первым, кого видит Крис, зайдя в студию, это Себастьян, задумчиво листающий в своем телефоне новостную ленту</p>
            </blockquote>





	На двоих

Первым, кого видит Крис, зайдя в студию, это Себастьян, задумчиво листающий в своем телефоне новостную ленту.

Крис делает глубокий вдох, и прямиком направляется к нему, на ходу с трудом нацепляя на себя приветливую улыбку.

\- Хэй, - просто здоровается он, присаживаясь на мягкий диван рядом со Стэном. – Как дела?

Себастьян кивает ему, отвечая:

\- Неплохо. Жарковато только. Ужасный кондиционер.

И снова утыкается в телефон.

К Крису подходит его агент, напоминая о расписании на сегодняшний день, и тут же стремительно убегает, прижимая к уху трубку.

Когда Эванс снова переводит взгляд на Себастьяна, тот уже, отложив свой гаджет, смотрит на него в ответ.

\- Отлично выглядишь, - без всякой интонации говорит он, - костюм от Brioni?

Крис кивает, невольно подобравшись.

\- У меня их новый каталог. В этом сезоне у них отличная обувь, обязательно посмотри.

Эванс снова кивает, вспоминая просторную, аскетично обставленную ньюйоркскую квартиру Стэна, в гостиной которой журнальный столик в центре всегда был завален новомодными журналами и различными каталогами брендовой одежды. Себастьян любил одеваться со вкусом и дорого.

\- Посмотрю, - кивает Эванс.

\- А еще галстуки. Галстуки просто отличные, - добавляет Себастьян, бессмысленно уставившись куда-то перед собой, предположительно на суетящийся рабочий стаф, который заканчивает последние приготовления для съемки промо к фильму.

Крис замечает, как в студию входит Скарлетт, и, на этот раз вполне искренне улыбаясь, подходит поздороваться с ней. Себастьян не идет за ним, и когда он снова возвращается на диван к нему, тот уже обмахивается листом А4, отыскав его неизвестно где, неумело сложив его в подобие веера.

Эванс тоже удостаивается обмахивания, но он, вежливо улыбнувшись, слегка отодвигается, пояснив:

\- Мне не так уж и жарко, спасибо.

\- Душно. Побыстрее бы все закончилось, - кривится Себастьян, облизав сухие губы.

Крису нестерпимо хочется уйти в дальний угол студии к Скарлетт и главному фотографу, с которым она беседует, мило улыбаясь, но он дал себе слово вести себя, как и раньше, ничем не выдавая свою неловкость от близости Стэна.

Напряжение между ними можно пощупать рукой, оно густым туманом обволокло их, сковав по рукам и ногам, и любой неверный жест или слова отдается физическим дискомфортом.

Крису впервые в жизни трудно смотреть на своего бывшего любовника, с которым он расстался без малого еще месяц назад, разговаривать с ним, изображать подобие дружбы. Себастьяну, похоже, ничуть не лучше.

\- Привет, - к ним подходит Скарлетт, приветственно целуя Стэна в щеку. Крис видит, как интроверт Стэн немного морщится от вторжения в свое личное пространство.

\- Отлично выглядишь, - чуть приподняв уголки губ, говорит он.

\- Ты тоже. Готовы снова перевоплотиться в супергероев? – весело спрашивает она.

Крис фыркает, скрестив руки на груди. Себастьян ничего не говорит.

\- А вот и Энтони! – восклицает она, умчавшись встречать Маки ровно так же, как до этого Эванс уходил встречать ее.

\- Ты завел инстраграм, - решив нарушить неловкую тишину между ними, скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно, говорит Крис.

\- Я завел инстаграм, - кивает Себастьян.

\- А я недавно был в Нью Йорке, - сам не зная, зачем, снова говорит Эванс.

\- Чего не зашел? – на автомате спрашивает у него Стэн.

\- Я был недолго. Заехал за Скоттом, а потом мы вместе поехали навестить маму.

\- Ясно.

\- Мы были в том кафе, на Коламбус авеню. Скотту понравилась их кухня.

\- Всем нравится.

Они снова замолкают, оглядываясь по сторонам, смотря куда угодно, только не на друг друга.

Себастьян снова начинает махать веером, хотя в студии действительно не так уж и душно и жарко.

Скарлетт и Тони подходят к ним именно тогда, когда кто-то из них уже готов ляпнуть любую глупость, лишь бы не молчать. От той пропасти, что возникает между ними в тишине, Крису хочется кричать.

Маки дружественно их обнимает, бесцеремонно облапав, а потом они все вместе идут к гримерам и костюмерам, как раз пригласившим их занять кресла.

Крису снова тесно в костюме, но он уже привык. Себастьян морщится, когда его просят лишний раз не двигать левой рукой. Видно, что именно в этот момент у него зачесалась левая нога.

Эванс послушно вертится и так, и эдак, смаргивая пленку с глаз от слишком ярких вспышек. Он не думает ни о чем, пока смотрит в объектив фотокамеры, и напряжение, сковавшее его, когда он увидел Себастьяна, сидящего на диване, отпускает, ровно до того момента, когда он ловит его взгляд – мрачный, осуждающий, холодный.

Крис думает, чем он его заслужил, когда, наконец, замечает, что с ним неприкрыто флиртует одна из гримерш, а он ей на автомате отвечает тем же. Трудно поверить, но ему становится немного стыдно.

До конца фотосессии он чувствует этот взгляд, и как будто наяву слышит этот голос: «Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я все еще люблю тебя, как ты смеешь клеить при мне другого парня?!».

Эта некрасивая сцена случилась почти сразу после того, как они расстались.

Они встретились случайно, в Лос Анжелесе, на праздновании дня рождения их общего знакомого. Оба выглядели откровенно неважно после разрыва, но если Эванс всегда предпочитал перешагивать через неприятные ситуации в своей жизни и идти дальше, желательно с улыбкой на лице, то Себастьян – он знал – смакуя каждый неприятный эпизод.

Крис порядком выпил, рядом с ним все время терлись такие же подвыпившие тела, и он даже понятия не имел, что уже успел кого-то выделить из толпы. Его выдернули с танцплощадки, и насильно отвели в туалет, где Себастьян высказал ему все накопившее – и то, какой он мудак, раз решил на его глазах чуть ли не трахнуть первого встречного, и то каким был мудаком, ставя их отношения на последнее место в своем списке приоритетов, и каким будет мудаком, если немедленно не прекратит, и в дальнейшем… Крис прервал его тогда, прижав к стене, и заткнув рот грубым, кусачим поцелуем. Почти все их скандалы заканчивались болезненным, жестким трахом, который не приносил удовольствия, но всегда мирил их.

Себастьян обиделся, молча оттолкнув его что есть сил, и именно тогда Крис понял, что все, окончательно все, никакой трах их не помирит. С тех пор-то они и не виделись.

Вообще, их отношения, говоря откровенно, были одной сплошной ошибкой. Эвансу не следовало позволять их дружбе, крепкой, мужской дружбе, перерастать сначала в не менее дружеский секс, а затем, как следствие, в отношения. Господи боже, они ведь были в отношениях полтора года! Как, каким образом?!

Если сравнивать их обоих в отношениях с чем-то конкретным, то Себастьян – это постоянно извергающийся эмоциями вулкан, а Крис… Крис – самое натуральное бревно, бесполезная деревяшка, которая не позволяет себе лишний раз вспыхивать, дабы это не принесло ей самой беды.

Крис – эмоциональный, искренне жизнерадостный, веселый, немного даже буйный со всеми, кроме близких людей. 

Себастьян – замкнутый, фальшиво натягивающий уголки губ, нелюдимый, молчаливый со всеми, кроме… Да.

Когда он впервые закатил Крису скандал, именно скандал, причем, как считал Эванс, на пустом месте, безо всяких серьезных причин, истерично выкрикивая обвинения, некрасиво краснея пятнами, размахивая руками, Эванс мысленно содрогнулся – с такими людьми долго он сосуществовать не мог.

Было, конечно, и хорошее в их отношениях – тихие, уютные вечера вдвоем перед телевизором за бутылкой вина; ночные вылазки в опустевшие парки, где можно было держаться за руки, прогуливаясь, целоваться, ни от кого не скрываясь и не боясь, что их могут узнать; долгие разговоры по телефону, если они не виделись неделями, этот интимный полушепот в динамике, когда акцент Себастьяна проступал резче; их занятия любовью, долгие, мучительно нежные, до замирания сердца; много чего. Каждое такое воспоминание отдавало щемящей теплотой где-то глубоко, внутри.

Но… Но.

Себастьян был склочным, любящим по десять раз на дню выяснять отношения и так, и эдак, он был тем, кому необходимо переживать периодически эмоциональную встряску, а Крис нет. Он молча сносил все его упреки и обвинения, иногда до смешного нелепые, бытовые, такие, которые обычно выдвигают давно и крепко женатые пары, а еще ревность, которая, казалось, разъедала его изнутри, и именно это, наверное, крисова молчаливость и невозмутимость, замкнутость, отстраненность тогда, когда Стэну нужно было, чтобы ему ответили, желательно в том же тоне, взбунтовались, разоткровенничались, приблизились и надавали пощечин, именно это бесило Себастьяна больше всего.

Но быстрее надоело Крису.

Себастьян хотел от него больше, чем он мог дать. Он сначала хотел, чтобы хотя бы его родные знали о них, потом чтобы и близкие друзья тоже, а еще позже – чтобы весь мир знал, чей Крис Эванс. Что он не сам по себе, он себастьянов Крис Эванс.

Некоторые считают, что ревность – это хорошо. Ревность льстит, ревность демонстрирует искренность отношения, любви или симпатия, но Крис так не считает. Ревность все разрушает.

Конечно же, он познакомил Себастьяна с мамой, сестрами и братом, и реакции всех, как сговорившихся, была одна – какого черта ты все еще с ним?!

Мама расстроилась, естественно, на вопрос – ну как, мам? – качая головой и недовольно глядя на него, когда они сидели вдвоем на кухне после семейного ужина.

Брат неприязненно поморщился – твое дело, братец.

Сестры были потрясены – ты, конечно, можешь нас возненавидеть, но – нет. Нет, Крис.

Единственное, что подбодрило Криса тогда, это то, что друзья его поддержали. И не только его собственные, но и друзья Себастьяна, которые за почти полтора года стали и его тоже.

Но – это ведь любовь, ее не выбирают. Просто, он проснулся однажды, Себастьян горячо дышал ему в спину, нагло закинув ногу на него, и в номере было так жарко и душно, но тот все равно тянулся и жался к нему, как бы Крис не вертелся, и все стало так ясно и четко – смятые простыни с подсыхающими пятнами спермы – на двоих, кружки с вчерашним недопитым кофе – на двоих, удушливая жара в комнате из-за неисправного кондиционера – на двоих, и жизнь… Как жить теперь, если никто не будет будить его хриплым сонным голосом по утрам? Как жить, если никто не станет воровать у него еду из тарелки за обедом? Как жить, если никто не будет соблазнять его по вечерам, после целого дня съемок, гипнотизируя глубокими голубыми глазами, облизывая красные порочные губы? И как жить, если не будет больше поцелуя, куда придется, на грани сна и яви, когда он уже почти уснул?

Это было логично – Крис – привлекательный молодой мужчина, не брезгующий иногда завести ни к чему не обязывающую связь, основанную на сексе, с другим привлекательным молодым мужчиной, типа Себастьяна, и аналогично же Себастьян. Они оба были свободны, наслаждались обществом друг друга, и так логично, что все это переросло, перевалило за грань ни к чему не обязывающей связи в целые от-но-ше-ни-я.

И точно также логично, что у них не сложилось. По крайней мере, логично для Криса. Себастьян разрывать отношения не хотел и не собирался.

Ты, должно быть, шутишь?

Ты что, нашел себе кого-то другого?

Я тебя чем-то обидел?

Ты больше не любишь меня?

Тогда что?!

Нет, нет, нет и нет.

Конечно же, Крису было больно смотреть на отчаяние в глазах Себастьяна. Ему было больно от того, что он больше не может, не хочет, сдается, устал от этих их от-но-ше-ний.

Мы слишком разные. Хватит мучить друг друга.

Но я тебя люблю.

Крис встряхивает головой, больше не желая ощущать этот взгляд всей кожей, слышать этот голос, в конце концов, что ему до чувств парня, с которым его больше ничего не связывает?

Теперь не на двоих.

Хотя кому он врет?

И я тебя.

*

Их вечер заканчивается вполне предсказуемо – Энтони, обрадованный, что они снова собрались все вместе, предлагает провести остаток дня в одном знакомом баре, где к ним никто не будет приставать, требуя автографа или фото, и все, как один, соглашаются.

Крис, назло себе, назло Себастьяну, назло всем и всему, приглашает ту самую гримершу, Мелани, пойти с ними. Себастьян не смотрит на него в этот момент, когда с них снимают грим, отстраненно глядя перед собой. Но он не отказывается от планов, что странно.

Бар оказывается вполне уютным, свободно обставленным, где они все, заказав по кружке пива, наперебой принимаются рассказывать кто чем занимается сейчас. Мелани скромно молчит, близко-близко придвинувшись к Крису, и Стэн напротив иногда кидает на нее оценивающие, холодные взгляды, которые она, видимо, принимает за заинтересованные, тем не менее, давая ясно понять, кому отдает предпочтение. Эвансу все равно.

Наверное, они движутся в правильном направлении, думает он, наверное, он все понял и принял, и больше не будет некрасивых эпизодов в туалете с выкрикиванием обзывательств и претензий.

Крис не верит самому себе.

Он вполголоса беседует с девушкой, узнавая ее лучше, наклоняясь к ее уху совсем непозволительно близко, приобняв за плечи, и она охотно поддерживает их бессмысленную беседу, видимо, решив, что он уже у нее в кармане.

После двух кружек пива всем оказывается мало просто посиделок в баре. Они отправляются в клуб.

Когда они подходят к немногочисленным машинам такси, припаркованным возле бара, видно, как Себастьян по давней привычке идет следом за Крисом, но в последний момент сворачивает с нечитаемым выражением лица к Скарлетт и Маки.

Крис целует Мелани в машине, пока они едут, думая, что если бы они со Стэном до сих пор были бы вместе, они бы сделали точно также – Себастьян бы уже давно залез к нему рукой под футболку, облизывая его губы, не давая поцеловать нормально, при этом громко смеясь, и в конце, когда они, возбужденные, со вздувшимися ширинками, с парочкой засосов, вываливались из машины, Крису всегда приходилось доплачивать таксисту приличные чаевые. Впрочем, случайными такси они не пользовались.

Громкая музыка в клубе оглушает мгновенно, сразу как они проходят фэйсконтроль и заходят в зал. Энтони, увидев знакомых, отходит поздороваться, остальные же поднимаются на второй этаж, где занимают большой столик с пухлыми диванами, расставленными вокруг него. Они заказывают коктейли, и когда им приносят заказ, возвращается Маки и тут же тащит их на танцпол.

Крис устало опускается на диван, практически не замечая девушку, присевшую радом с ним, которая увидев, что ее партнер на вечер не изъявил желания дальше танцевать, увязалась с ним.

Эванс смотрит на Скарлетт, он всегда считал ее очень красивой, изящной, гибкой, что она и демонстрирует сейчас, даже пытался к ней подкатить когда-то, но она ясно дала ему понять, что у них ничего не получится. И он даже рад этому – их дружба ему дороже. С бывшими он дружить не умеет.

Он смотрит на Скарлетт, на Тони, на девушку с парнем, устроившим грязные танцы, на кого угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Себастьяна. Себастьян очаровывает всех. К нему тянутся как мужчины, так и женщины, потому что танцуя, он не просто притягателен, он, черт возьми, неотразим! И если бы они все еще были вместе, он бы уже давно потащил его трахаться в туалет, или в чилаут, или домой, или куда угодно, лишь бы побыстрей.

Крис думает, что в его голове было слишком уж много этих «если бы». Никаких «если бы», думает он, что было, то прошло. Между ними были недовольства, ревность, скандалы на пустом месте, между ними были их уютные вечера и бессонные ночи, но это все «было».

Не то, чтобы Эванс никогда не думал о том, чтобы снова быть вместе. Покаяться, прийти назад, сказать, что любит, попросить прощения, а потом снова – я не могу переехать жить в Нью Йорк, я не могу перестать общаться с ней/с ним/с ними, я не могу сказать в следующем интервью, что мы вместе, я не могу перестать одевать эти джинсы, я не могу прилететь прямо сейчас, ну что ты привязался ко мне, я в Сан Франциско, нет, не в Лос Анжелесе, ты что-то путаешь, ах, я сказал тебе прилетать в Лос Анжелес, чтобы увидиться? – ничего такого я не говорил, не выдумывай, да, ты расстроен, что тебя прокатили с новой ролью, а я причем? – я не злорадствуя, у меня у самого проблемы.

Зачем? Очевидно, что конец всему был логичен.

Пока Крис размышляет, он теряет из поля зрения и Скарлетт, и Тони, и Себастьяна. Он тащит сговорчивую Мелани назад, в толпу, продолжает вяло дергаться под музыку пару минут, высматривая знакомые лица, пока не натыкается взглядом на – нет, даже не на знакомое лицо, на знакомую спину и затылок.

Эванс и раньше чувствовал ревность и впадал в бешенство, почему нет, он же тоже живой. Но никогда два эти чувства так сильно не оглушали его, практически слепя.

Себастьян обжимается с кем-то у дальней стены, где расставлены редкие столики, извивается, сидя на коленях, без сомнения, у мужчины, целует кого-то, страстно, самозабвенно, как может только он, и Крис… Не то, чтобы он думал, что Стэн всю жизнь будет хранить ему верность. Не то, чтобы он думал, раз тот все еще любит его, то никогда и ни с кем не будет больше встречаться. Да и что это, любовь, большое дело. Люди не могут быть долго одни, если они не законченные социопаты, конечно.

И не то, чтобы он не смог бы подавить эту бурю из взбрыкнувшего чувства собственничества, ревности и обиды. Просто он думает – какого черта?! – и рывком тянет к себе Себастьяна, хватая за плечо.

Себастьян выглядит откровенно по-блядски, с яркими, искусанными губами, с влажно-поблескивающими, то ли от алкоголя, то ли от легких наркотиков, глазами, в измятой одежде, с растрепанными волосами. Он влетает в стерильно белое, кафельное помещение туалета, еле устояв на ногах, смеясь.

\- Прекрати, - морщится Крис, встряхивая его.

Но тот лишь смеется громче, запрокидывая голову, и Эвансу не остается ничего другого, как хлестнуть его ладонью по щеке. Больно, звонко, обидно.

Себастьян дергает головой, замолкая, с ненавистью глядя на него, и Крис вдруг входит во вкус.

Еще одна пощечина, и еще, тычок в грудь, чтобы отошел к дальней стене, а там можно, зажав в угол, поцеловать, стирая привкус чужого поцелуя, прижать, до боли, схватить за горло, чтобы не смел, ничего не смел.

Себастьян, до крови прикусив его губу, коротко бьет его под дых.

Крис сгибается пополам, отпуская его, но, почти не задумываясь, что делает, бьет в ответ.

Они сцепляются как бешеные псы, колотя друг друга, куда придется, и в какой-то момент Эванс отключается, выпадает из реальности, и приходит в себя, только когда Себастьян сдавленно шипит «Помедленнее, мудак», крепко сжимая его за талию ногами.

\- Давно не трахался? – насмешливо спрашивает Эванс, вводя член до конца.

Себастьян никогда в жизни не давал без предварительной, тщательной подготовки, а сейчас Крис трахает его практически насухую, жестко сжимая твердую, упругую задницу.

\- Месяц. Ты даже не оттрахал меня, как следует, перед тем, как уйти, - стонет он, двигаясь ему навстречу.

Они в одной из кабинок туалета в клубе, брюки и трусы Криса приспущены до колен, одна штанина джинс Себастьяна болтается где-то внизу, белья на нем нет, и это заводит до такой степени, что у него даже нет сил и желания оттянуть оргазм.

\- Не смей кончать раньше меня, скотина, - шипит Стэн, быстро водя ладонью по члену, зажатого между их потными, разгоряченными телами, а Крис отстраненно думает, что Себастьян, наверное, запачкает их одежду, а на нем, между прочим, рубашка, которую ему подарил Скотт. Поэтому он задирает футболку Себастьяна, ущипнув его за твердый сосок, не прекращая двигаться.

Себастьян, запрокинув голову, ударившись о стенку кабинки, долго и протяжно стонет, кончая, пачкая его рубашку. Крис впивается в его незащищенное горло, тянет кожу зубами, чувствуя, как он буквально выдаивает из него оргазм, спускает прямо в него.

Они приводят себя в порядок еще минут пять – Эванс, подтянув трусы и штаны, молча наблюдает, как Себастьян, шипя, вытирает туалетной бумагой заляпанные бедра и вытекающую сперму, неловко прыгая на одной ноге в тесной кабинке и не переставая ругаться, натягивает штанину, долго возится с ширинкой, приглаживает волосы, одергивает футболку, и, не сговариваясь, выходит первым. Крис не знает, был ли кто-то здесь еще все то время, пока они трахались, слышал ли их кто-то, но Себастьян громко кричит, заглушаемый бьющейся об раковину водой «Никого нет, можешь выходить!», и он тут же забывает обо всех тревожных мыслях.

Они вдвоем, кое-как, застирывают пятно спермы на крисовой рубашке, молча, не произнося ни звука, Крис умывает лицо, чувствуя, что, видимо, завтра проснется с синяком на всю скулу, а Себастьян рядом хмуро рассматривает яркий укус возле кадыка, уже наливающийся синевой и красными крапинками.

Эванс думает, что, наверное, все, теперь уже точно, они выпустили пар и пора снова начинать двигаться дальше, но возле самого выхода, когда он уже хватается за ручку двери, к нему вдруг сзади прижимается Стэн, обвив руками и уткнувшись лбом ему в шею.

Это так похоже на то, как они обычно спали – Крис всегда умудрялся во сне скатиться чуть ли не на самый край кровати, отвернувшись, а Себастьян всегда умудрялся подкатиться к нему, обнимая, то ли в поисках тепла, то ли в поисках его. Они все время так просыпались, и Эванс иногда шуточно обвинял Себастьяна в том, что тот за ночь хотел его выжить с просторной кровати, чтобы спать самому.

И Крис застывает, обмякая, не зная, как теперь им быть и что дальше, но думает и не может отбросить мысли, что, может быть, пора уже ему начать тянуться в ответ?

*

Они едут в полнейшей тишине, рубашка неприятно липнет к телу, и Крис вспоминает, что оставил пиджак в клубе, но быстро выбрасывает эту мелочь из головы. Он сбрасывает Скарлетт сообщение с извинениями за то, что он и Себастьян ушли вот так, не предупредив и не попрощавшись. Скарлетт в ответ шлет ему смс со смайлом, который показывает большой палец.

Они сидят по разные стороны заднего сидения, и никто не решается приблизиться, сделать шаг, который даст все понять. Крис украдкой бросает взгляды на Себастьяна – его волосы треплет ветер из приспущенного оконного стекла, а по лицу скользят тени.

Такси высаживает их перед отелем, в котором Эванс снял номер. В полнейшем молчании они поднимаются на пятый этаж, и, как только за ними закрывается дверь, Себастьян вопросительно смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Хочешь выпить? – на самом деле, Крис думает, что выпивки на сегодня им обоим достаточно. Он уже почти до обидного трезв, хотя и выпил прилично, и сейчас ему кажется было бы легче, если бы за него говорил алкоголь.

\- Воды, если можно, - не меняя выражения, отвечает Стэн.

Крис неспешно проходит вглубь комнаты к мини бару, достает холодную бутылку, в том же темпе, не торопясь, открывает ее и переливает воду в стакан, протягивая его Себастьяну.

\- Спасибо, - кивает тот, отпивая глоток.

\- Ты… - нерешительно произносит Крис, прочистив горло, - все еще сердишься на меня?

Себастьян подчеркнуто аккуратно ставит почти полный стакан на ближайшую тумбочку, видимо, чтобы не швырнуть его в голову Эванса.

\- За что? – мрачно усмехается он. – За то, что надавал пощечин? Или за то, как вел себя сегодня? А может за то, что ты бросил меня без всяких на то причин?

\- У меня были причины, - тут же отвечает Крис, заводясь. – Ты разве не видел, во что скатываются наши отношения? Во что скатываемся мы?!

\- А ты мне скажи! Скажи это вслух! Скажи еще, что отношения на расстоянии – это полное дерьмо, что отношения с мужчиной, когда ты известный актер – только досадная помеха, скажи, что еще не гей! Ну же! Скажи, что я не нравлюсь твоей семье, что моя ревность – не обоснованная! Давай, Крис!

\- Это было всего один раз, ты же знаешь! Я был пьян и вообще неуверен, было ли у нас с ней что-то! – Крис досадливо поджимает губы.

\- Мне нужно в ванную! – вдруг рявкает Себастьян, переступив с ноги на ногу.

Эванс от неожиданности кивает.

Он ходит из угла в угол, от стены к стене, иногда присаживаясь на кровать. В голове ни единой связной мысли, он допивает воду из стакана, и бессильно облокачивается на подоконник, прислонив лоб к холодному стеклу, и вслушивается в шум, доносящийся из ванной комнаты.

Он вспоминает, как раз за разом повторял Себастьяну все то, что он сказал ему сейчас. Как говорил, что они слишком редко видятся, и что это не полноценные отношения, а курортный роман какой-то. Что если они сейчас откроются всему миру, а потом у них не получится, они осточертеют друг другу, разлюбят, найдут кого-то другого, то до конца дней у людей отложится мнение, что Крис Эванс и Себастьян Стэн – геи, и что даже если они потом будут встречаться с девушками, все воспримут это как попытку реабилитироваться в глазах общественности.

Себастьян тогда спросил его, почему он уверен, что больше не будет встречаться с парнями? Крис пожал плечами, отделавшись какими-то неоднозначными фразами, но подумал тогда, что, наверное, у него никогда больше ни с кем не получится чувствовать себя так… завершенно, что ли, по-настоящему, чувствовать, что нужен кому-то. Да, у него есть семья, которая любит его, и не за какие-то там заслуги, а просто так, и чью поддержку он ощущает постоянно, но это все равно не то. Не так.

Он знает это наверняка, потому что когда в их отношениях наступил кризис, когда оба терпели неудачи и не нашли силы поддержать друг друга, схватиться, как утопающий за спасательный круг, когда они разругались, что не разговаривали несколько недель, и Крис думал, что все кончено, он пустился во все тяжкие, и та измена, о которой Себастьян случайно узнал, приехав к нему спонтанно, чтобы помириться, и застав его с очередной девицей в постели, была не единственной.

Он искал того же, что было между ними со случайными и с давними знакомыми, но… Ничего, совсем ничего.

Конечно, он осознавал, что нужно время, чтобы впустить в свою жизнь другого человека, впустить его в свою душу, но в то же время он понимал – времени у него нет. Не то, чтобы Крис чувствовал себя таким уж старым, но больше ждать он не хотел.

Они все-таки поговорили тогда, когда Эванс протрезвел, и Себастьян закрыл на все глаза, потому что не смог его отпустить тогда. Он сам признавался Крису, что когда сильно увлекался кем-то, он не мог смотреть на других. Он называл это «cufunda-te cu capul»¹. Крис чувствовал то же самое, но только с ним, с Себастьяном.

Крис вспоминает, как легко и быстро у них все случилось. Он помнит тот день до мельчайших деталей. Они сидели в летнем кафе, был выходной, и просто пили холодный, освежающий чай. Себастьян напротив улыбался, рассказывая ему о пробах на фильм, и Крис просто сидел и смотрел на него, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Себастьян досадливо отмахивался от мелких мушек, норовивших его укусить, и Крис тогда просто накрыл его руку своей, проведя большим пальцем по центру чуть шершавой ладони. Себастьян замолк, опустив глаза. Выпростав свою руку из его, он на миг сплел их пальцы и быстро встал.

Они не говорили друг другу ни слова пока шли назад в отель, только улыбались, иногда сталкиваясь боками. Когда Крис попытался взять его за руку, Себастьян отбежал от него на шаг вперед, идя спиной вперед, и Эванс помнит, как он тогда зажмурился от слишком яркого солнца.

Они пришли в номер Криса и занялись сексом. Не договариваясь ни о чем, не говоря друг другу ни слова. И Крис сам не понял толком, как так произошло, что если раньше между ними было молчание, говорящее само за себя, абсолютно правильное, а теперь только напряженные, холодные фразы, потому что молчать уже невозможно. Молчание обнажает их отдаленность, ту пропасть, что теперь между ними.

Себастьян возвращается через долгих двадцать минут, распаренный, мокрый, в крисовом банном халате, и Эванс смотрит на него, не решаясь что-то сказать.

\- Крис, - Стэн потирает наморщенный лоб, собираясь с мыслями, - давай поговорим.

\- О чем?

\- О нас. О том, чего мы оба хотим.

Крис садится на кровать, являя собой полную готовность слушать. Себастьян хмурится, потому что говорить самому он не хочет. Он хочет услышать и Криса.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы снова были вместе, тебе нужно перестать требовать от меня чего-то, - начинает Эванс. – Меня это жутко бесит, особенно, когда ты требуешь от меня невозможного.

\- Когда это я требовал от тебя невозможное? – тут же вскидывается Стэн. – Нам удобнее жить в одной квартире, да хотя бы в одном городе, когда мы не на съемках, так ведь? Ты же сам говорил!..

\- Я знаю, что я тебе говорил! – раздраженно перебивает его Крис. Но Себастьян не дает ему договорить:

\- Ну и? Просто признай это.

\- Что?

\- Что ты трус, - жестко заключает Себастьян, - ты боишься, что кто-нибудь узнает о нас, и тебя перестанут приглашать в фильмы. Ты боишься рассориться со своей семьей, потому что я им не нравлюсь. Ты боишься, что твоя мама права, и я не тот человек, с кем тебе следовало бы быть. Ты боишься, что нас вынудят расстаться – люди, обстоятельства, смерть, я не знаю, мы сами – и все жертвы будут зря. Ты трус, Крис Эванс, и тебе стоит признать это.

Крис только приоткрывает рот, силясь сказать что-то в ответ, возразить, выкрикнуть ему в лицо: «Ты не прав!», но он только бессильно опускает голову, глядя на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы.

\- Может, это я не тот человек, с кем тебе следует быть? – говорит он, не поднимая головы.

Он слышит, как Себастьян опускается рядом с ним на кровать, обвивает его руками (Крис мельком замечает, как сильно он подкачался за последнее время, спасибо тренеру Дону!), утыкаясь носом ему в висок.

\- Я застал тебя в постели с незнакомой девицей, и простил тебя. Я трахался сегодня с тобой в кабинке туалета без резинки. Я сейчас здесь, в твоем номере, с тобой, а ты еще ничего не понял? – в его голосе сквозит горечь, и Крис чувствует себя виноватым, подавленным, он чувствует себя последним дураком.

\- Простишь меня? – улыбаясь, спрашивает он, 

Себастьян закатывает глаза, когда он тянется к нему с поцелуем.

Себастьян тихо смеется, когда он валит его на кровать, жестко прикусывая тонкую кожу на горле на месте недавнего засоса, и это, наверное, весьма болезненно.

Себастьян хрипло выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда он с силой проводит ладонью по его вставшему члену.

Себастьян едва слышно стонет, когда он делает первый толчок, потому что там все еще саднит.

И Крис думает, что, да, да, он трус, но он боится не того, что ему сказал Себастьян.

Он боится когда-нибудь потерять себя, потому что так, как в нем, он еще не хотел раствориться в другом человеке. Он отказывал ему раз за разом в переезде, потому что считал это первым шагом. Он спал с другими, флиртовал, находя в этом типичного себя до встречи с Себастьяном Стэном. Он провоцировал их ссоры, потому что только так он чувствовал себя.

Но был ли он счастлив тогда? Нет, не был.

Крис никогда не верил в эти сказки о поисках вторых половинок, и не собирается верить. Просто, может быть, люди не могут долго быть одни. Может быть, всем необходимо делить эту жизнь с кем-то. Делить этот мир на двоих.

И когда Крис просыпается утром, ловя чужое дыхание, переплетясь ногами и руками с человеком рядом так, что не понятно где заканчивается он, и начинается сам Крис, он думает, что, может, через полгода, месяц или сегодня же днем они пошлют друг друга к чертям, но это утро сейчас он хочет делить только с Себастьяном. И в идеале – все остальные тоже.

1 - погрузиться с головой (уйти, окунуться etc.)


End file.
